Skyscraper
by Just Four Misfits
Summary: New and Improved version is up and running waiting to be read. Go check out 'This Is Love' :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first Transformers story and I know it's probably been already done before the sister or the cousin blah blah blah...BUT It's gonna be different...I hope haha. So please let me know if Olive (my new OC) is becoming maybe too Mary-sueish and I'll try and fix her. Uhhh this is unbeated so it may suck but I am looking for one...*Wink, wink, nudge, nudge* aha :D sooo anyway I hope you enjoy... SKYSCRAPER!**

**Disclaimer: I IOWN NOTHING! Only Olive and Haley.**

**:P ENJOY**

Prologue 

My phone was the one thing on this earth that could wake me from an amazing dream...only to find out that that phone call is from a guy you want to shove down a toilet. How many times do you have to tell the guy NO! Well for Trent DeMarco it's more than three...plus he HAS a girlfriend how many more does he need. I sighed as I sat up in bed I ran a hand through my red hair. I like red, red's cool it's it's own colour and everything yeah well I guess I should say what my name is but then I'd have to tell you my whole story, well here it goes...

"OLIVE! ARE YOU UP!" I sighed, well there's my first name. I'm Olive, Olive Russell, I'm 18 years old and I sing...Heh maybe.

"YEAH!" I shouted back us I flung my sheets back I jumped out of bed and pulled off my PJ pants and flung my tank top off then I pulled on some skinny jeans and a Jonas Brothers T-Shirt...WHAT! Quit looking at me like that, I like them ok don't blame me. I packed my hand bag with my books and a book, Heh you know...Vampire Diaries. I rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. I placed my bag down by the front door as I pulled on my sneakers. I smelt bacon and eggs. I grinned as I walked into the kitchen, my 14 year old sister, Haley was already there eating away with toast...huh.

"We get the bacon and eggs, you get the toast," Dad said not even looking up from his paper and shoving down a forkful of egg.

"Gee thanks dad," I said sarcastically but I ended up just sitting down at the dinner table.

"Are you going with Sam today after school?" Mum asked I shrugged

"I don't know, if he can get this last A he might," Haley snorted and looked at me.

"You really think that Sammy boy can get an A?" She said I raised an eyebrow.

"Haley, you know Sam. He'll find away,"

"Aren't you hunger dear?" Mum said while opening the 'Living' section of the paper. I shook my head and laid it on my arms. I heaved a sigh and shut my eyes. A bus honked from outside.

"Oh that's your bus girls, don't be late home Olive,' I shook my head and got up from the chair. I gave dad a kiss on the head.

"I promise daddy," I said my fingers crossed behind my back I laughed a little as I kissed mum on the cheek. I grabbed my handbag and opened the door and walked towards the bus. Once on my sister and I don't even talk, let alone look at each other. It was weird, we were all a happy family at home but come to school it's like I wasn't even there when she was born. Gosh teenagers...well young teenagers you know what never mind. I spotted Sammy and sat down next to him.

"Hi Sam," I said

"Hey Olive," he seemed distant then I saw why Mikaela and the douchbag Trent where drag racing the bus...Who the hell drag races a bus.

"So you excited for your finally A?" I asked him he shrugged

"If I can get one," I nodded

"True,"

"Hey!" I laughed and shook my head this was gonna be a long day.

**A/N: ahha thanks for checking this out guys I hope to hear some good feedback and some constructive haters ahaha "D anyway Peace off! "D**


	2. Chapter 1: One Sweet Ride

**A/N: Heyy guys thank you sooooo much for reviewing it means sooo much for me ahah :D**

Chapter One: One Sweet Ride

"Would you be able to hack their system?"

"I'm not hacking their system!"

"Come on Olive please?" I sighed and shook my head.

"Sam NO!" I hissed he slumped back in his seat

"Ok who's next?" I pushed him forward, he stumbled a bit and I heard snickers around me, which I added with a glare. Sam poured out the contents of his bag on the table.

"Hey watch this," I heard Trent say to Mikaela then he pulled back a little rubber band and flicked Sam with paper which hit him right in the neck. It took all my power...which was some. Not to stand up and deck Trent one now plus I think the teacher...I never really bothered with names, knows me well enough to give me a look that said "deck him and your suspended,"

"Who threw that, come on people responsibility?" So Sam went on babbling about our great great grandfather who found an Iceman in the Arctic Circle and then after that he went insane drawing weird symbols. As the bell went I grabbed my bag I stood up and stretched, I heard Trent rip off my cousin so I whacked him up the head.

"Might be a pop quiz tomorrow, might not. Sleep in fear kids,"

"What the hell," He said as his hands came up to his head I stood in front of him and glared.

"Trent, you mouth off my cousin again there is no way in HELL that you are going out with me," His stupid grin that was on his face vanished, I could feel Mikaela glare at me, I turned to look at her and I smiled.

"Hi Mikaela, how's life oh wait you don't have—"

"OLIVE!" I heard Sam say I turned around walked towards the teacher's desk, Mika and Trent walked out of the room.

"Hey I'm going to wait in the car, ok," Before I could leave the room Mr Thing called my name. I turned to look at him.

"Olive, try not to physically hurt the other students please?" He asked me, I groaned and nodded before I walked out of the classroom. I sighed to myself and ran a hand through my hair. I saw Uncle Ron in his green convertible. I grinned as I walked up to it.

"Hey Uncle Ron," I said as I jumped into the back of the car.

"Hey Olive how was school?" he asked

"It was good, boring but good," He laughed then I heard a 'Yes!' I looked right and saw Sam run down the steps and ran straight for the car. He jumped into the front seat.

"I got it!" He shouted "It's an A- but it's still an A," He said he looked back at me and grinned. I couldn't help but smile. Aww my baby cousin is growing up.

"Let me see," Uncle Ron looked at the sheet and saw that it said A- "Alright you're good,"

"I'm good?"

"He's good?"

"You're good," Sam punched the air and I laughed some more. About five minutes later we pulled into a Porsche dealership, knowing that it was too good to be true I grinned as Sam's face turned into a pout when he found out he wasn't getting one. We pulled outside one that said Bobby's dealer ship and immediately thought of 'Supernatural' Heh. I waited in the car for a little while until I got bored and hopped out. I shut the car door in time to here Sam complain about the cars.

"Dad have you ever seen the 40 year old virgin?" Sam asked Ron nodded

"Well this," He said pointing to a red car, "This is it and this," Pointing to the other one. "This is 50 year old virgin," I laughed and walked out to where the other cars where while the boys where talking. I looked over the cars and saw a really nice Yellow and black Camaro. I walked over to it and ran a hand on the hood.

"Wow, I like you," I said and then laughed I was always known for my crazy ways of talking to inanimate objects. I opened the door and slid in. "Heh you are comfy," I sighed and leaned my head against the seat. I was just about to fall asleep…WHAT I was a busy day terrorising Barbies and all. When I heard a knock at the window and I screamed...until I realised that it was Sam, I gave a nervous laugh as he opened the door.

"Shove over," He said I glared at him while I stuck my tongue out at him, also moving over to the next seat.

"You're so mean sometimes," I said to him.

"Yeah yeah," he said as he went feeling up the car...oh Bow Chika Bow Wow...hehe I'm sooo bad. He brushed off some dirt that was on the steering wheel. It looked like some kinda robotic face.

"Woah," I whispered

**A/N: Sry its a bit short but I have school and all that now sooo yeah ahah :D so please review and tell me what you think **

**Peace Off!**


	3. Chapter 2: Something's Happening

**A/N: What's up guys? Thanks for all the nice reviews I've been getting aha they certainly help a lot. Anyway heres chapter 2 and then chapter 3...soon aha :D **

Chapter 2: Something's Happening

"Woah," I whispered looking at the symbol. I reached out and ran a finger over it. "That's cool," I said I was somehow lost in my own thoughts because the next thing I knew Sam was hopping out of the car complaining about how much he wanted Bumblebee…Heh I already named the car…oh wow Bow Chika Bow Wow.

"Come on Olive out of the car," Uncle Ron said I tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. I sighed and whacked my head against the door and that's when it flung open and whacked against the other car next to it, I fell out and landed flat on my face.

"Ow,"

"OLIVE!" I jumped up with my hands up in surrender.

"I didn't do it I swear…It was the car," I said pointing to it and then wincing as I rubbed my sore face.

"You ok?" Sam asked I nodded and sat back down in the passenger seat.

"How much for the car?" Uncle Ron asked

"Considering the quality and the custom paint," Bobby B…see I was listening.

"It's custom fading…" I sang quietly.

"$ 5000," He said

"Nup that's too much come on let's go, Olive out of the car." As soon as I hopped out of the car and was standing next to Sam I heard a noise.

"Oh great," I said hearing that noise before from somewhere I ducked before anyone else. And that's when the high pitched squeal happened all the windows of the other cars smashing.

"Ow again,"

"$ 4000,"

So now Sam has a car and he wants to show it off. So there this party down at the lake...Which is a privet party but Sam says it's on the lake it's for all. So as soon as I got home from the dealership I had just put down my school bag before the home phone rang. I sighed.

"Olive, Sam's on the phone for ya," She said my god my mum is such a teenager. "I heard that," oops, anyway I walked up the stairs and into my room shutting the door I picked up the receiver.

"Thanks mum,"

"OK," I groaned as I flung myself onto my bed.

"What do you want Sam I've seen you all day?" I asked

"Olive there's a party tonight," He said I waited for him to say something else but he didn't.

"And..."

"I want you to come with me," he said I raised an eyebrow and then resailed he couldn't see me...uh durr.

"Why? Where is it?" I asked and got up and walked over to my calendar...where I have it written down. "Oh never mind," I gave a slight laugh, "I know where it is. Ok I'll see you then bye!" and then I hung up on him. I love doing that to him, anyway I walked over to my closet to think about what to wear, oh look Jonas Brothers tee-shirt and... Skinny jeans...and CONVERSES. I pulled all of my school clothes off, which included oh those three items. Once I put them on I walked over to my mirror and put on some mascara and then went back downstairs. Mum was sitting on the couch in the lounge room reading here book. Haley was on here guitar in the music room (right next door to the lounge room, dad was probably asleep somewhere and Cameron (my older brother) was sitting on the bean bag with a bag of M & M's playing COD.

"Cam we talked about this," I said sliding down on the extra bean bag.

"What was that for!" He shouted and then I sighed... I do that a lot now oh he was on his head phones, I pulled them off of his head and slipped them on.

"Oli," Cam whined

"Hi boys," I said into the microphone.

"Who's this?" the annoying sound of Mark Dunn's voice flooded through the speakers.

"Mark I'm sad you don't recognise me?" I said

"Oh hi Olive," He said I rolled my eyes and chucked them back at Cam.

"I want my turn when I come home," I said to him where he just nodded and he went back to killing Mark and his annoying friends. My phone vibrated and I knew that Sam was here. I got up and walked over to mum I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Don't be late Olivia," She said in here stern voice.

"I won't," I said as I opened the front door. There was the Camaro and Sam waiting. I closed the door and rushed over…only to stop when I saw who was in the passenger seat. "Dear god please tell me he's not coming?" Sam just nodded and I whacked my head against the hood...until I noticed that it...shivered heh wow here comes my imagination. I walked over to the passenger side and opened the door. "Get in the back," I said to Miles who just stared at me. I sighed...WHAT It was my thing.

"Why?"

"Dude do you remember year 4?" I asked him and he quickly hopped in the back. I smiled as I sat down.

"Why what was year 4?" Sam asked as he got in and started up the car.

"You were away so I took the liberty of telling your best friend here what happens when they hit on me," I smiled sweetly at him. Sam just shook his head and mumbled something. I grinned that time and leaned back against the seat, which was realllly comfy that's when I noticed that we were at the lake already. Sam parked the car and got out, along with Miles, I leaned down in my seat further I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Bee, help me," I murmured I didn't even notice when I heard music playing...Trouble by P!nk huh I guess this car really is amazing. I started to sing along.

No attorneys  
>To plead my case<br>No orbits  
>To send me into outta space<br>And my fingers  
>Are bejeweled<br>With diamonds and gold  
>But that ain't gonna help me now<p>

I'm trouble  
>Yeah trouble now<br>I'm trouble ya'll  
>I disturb my town<br>I'm trouble  
>Yeah trouble now<br>I'm trouble ya'll  
>I got trouble in my town<p>

You think your right  
>But you were wrong<br>You tried to take me  
>But I knew all along<br>You can take me  
>For a ride<br>I'm not a fool out  
>So you better run and hide<p>

I'm trouble  
>Yeah trouble now<br>I'm trouble ya'll  
>I got trouble in my town<br>I'm trouble  
>Yeah trouble now<br>I'm trouble ya'll  
>I got trouble in my town<p>

If you see me coming  
>Down the street then<br>You know it's time to  
>Go (and you know it's time to go<br>cause here comes trouble)

No attorneys  
>To plead my case<br>No orbits  
>To send me into outta space<br>And my fingers  
>Are bejeweled<br>With diamonds and gold  
>But that ain't gonna help me now<p>

You think your right  
>But you were wrong<br>You tried to take me  
>But I knew all along<br>You can take me  
>For a ride<br>Cause I'm not a fool out  
>So you better run and hide<p>

I'm trouble  
>Yeah trouble now<br>I'm trouble ya'll  
>I disturb my town<br>I'm trouble  
>Yeah trouble now<br>I'm trouble ya'll  
>I got trouble in my town<p>

So if you see me coming  
>Down the street then<br>You know it's time to  
>Go (go-oh-oh..I got)<p>

Trouble  
>Yeah trouble now<br>I'm trouble ya'll  
>I got trouble in my town<br>I'm trouble  
>Yeah trouble now<br>I'm trouble ya'll  
>I got trouble in my town<p>

Trouble  
>Yeah trouble now<br>I'm trouble ya'll  
>I got trouble in my town<br>I'm trouble  
>Yeah trouble now<br>I'm trouble ya'll  
>I got trouble in my town<br>I got trouble in my town  
>I got trouble in my town<p>

Life was great...until I saw Miles climb a tree and Sam talking to Trent... I sighed again...for about the fiftieth time today.

**A/N: There I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^.^ Anyway sorry if anything is spelt wrong or if anything is weird...looking ahah I've been watching Stargate SG-1 all night, oh and then Falling Skies...(SPONSER) ITS AMAZING I LOVE THAT SHOW aha :D**


	4. Chapter 3: Someone Stole The Car

Chapter 3: Someone stole the car.

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit late but yeah here you go :D I hope you enjoy it :D I OWN NOTHING ONLY OLIVE AND ERICA :D**

Somewhere in the Middle East

"There's no such thing as a force field except like in comic book stuff right?"

"How is that thing cloaked by a force field anyway? You only see that in Star Trek?" Captain Erica Gray, one of the few survivors of the base attack said as she stood on top of the tank in the middle of nowhere gripping her gun like it was her life jacket... well right now it was. The other guys looked up at her. "Oh come one you haven't heard of...you know what never mind," Captain William Lennox smiled at her, for the first time since that attack.

"My mama she had the sight you know? She could see things and I think I got that too. That thing that attacked us it aint over," Erica sighed she had a feeling it wasn't, while the other guys talked she jumped off of the tank and walked over to Captain Lennox.

"When I took that picture it looked like it looked at me," Epps said Erica looked over at Lennox who was looking at Epps.

"I don't like this," Erica said scratching her neck, "I mean you attack a base and then it's just silence, this isn't over, we're in the middle of nowhere as well and now I'm rambling,"

"Gray calm down," Lennox said she smiled...a bit. "Look we gotta this to the Pentagon," He held up the video camera, "We gotta let them know what we're dealing with."

"Greaat,"

"Our radios fried, I got no communication with Arial," Epps said looking at his walkie; Erica looked down at hers and sighed.

_Just what I needed and I was going home today_ She thought to herself.

"Afutsha (_A/N: i have NO idea what that kids name is ahah :D)_ How far do you live from here?" Lennox asked the little boy.

"Not far, just up that mountain," He said pointing.

"A mountain? Seriously?" Erica groaned, Epps grinned at her before they started walking.

"Come on Captain it's not that far," Epps said as he walked past her smiling.

"Don't make me serious Sarge," Yeah that was her nickname for Sergeant Epps, Sarge, not that she watches Red Vs Blue or anything.

"You got a phone?" Lennox said

"Yes,"  
>"Alright lets hit it," So they started walking to the village.<p>

88888888

Back at the Park

Olive P.O.V

I jumped out of the car and walked over to where Sam and Miles where.

"Hey guys Wacha doing?" I asked with my teeth clenched and I folded my arms over my chest.

"Just telling Trent here the new book I'm writing, Yeah it's got lots of puzzles in it and it's got quizzes and mazes for your tiny brain," Sam said looking at Trent, I smirked that was funny.

"Yeah you wanna go?" Trent said walking forward until Mikaela stood in front of him.

"Not here ok," I heard her say to him I just rolled my eyes and walked off towards Bee. I leaned against the driver door I ran a hand through my hair. I didn't know why but I didn't feel that great...must of been the half a dozen hand full of M & M's I scarfed down before I went...Oi. Just as I was about to walk back over I saw Mikaela walk off, Oh god I leaned into the car and grab my handbag.

"Please for the love of god don't stuff up for my brother," I said to the dashboard before I patted it and leaned out of the window. I turned around and saw Sam pull Miles out of the tree and over to Bee, then he stopped when he saw me with my handbag.

"What, what are you doing?"

"Well it looks like you want to take that," I said pointing to Mikaela walking, "Home." Sam scratched his neck and nodded, "Well then go." I said pushing him a little towards Bee.

"What about you?" He asked I rolled my eyes and pulled out my iPod.

"Dude I'll be fine walking home,"

"Olive it's like three miles," I shrugged and put my ear buds in and started to walk off.

"See you later Sammy." I said waving behind my head, I pressed play.

Dance, Dance...ahh Fall out Boy my hero.

She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
>Barely stuttered out<br>"A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue  
>Weighed down with words too over-dramatic<br>Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"  
>Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."<p>

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
>And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds<br>These words are all I have so I'll write them  
>So you need them just to get by<p>

_[Whispered:]_ We're going into D-Minor

Dance, Dance  
>We're falling apart to half time<br>Dance, Dance  
>And these are the lives you'd love to lead<br>Dance, this is the way they'd love  
>If they knew how misery loved me<p>

I noticed Trent drive pass and roll down his window, I pulled him the finger and he scowled before driving off.

"Dickhead," I murmured to myself

You always fold just before you're found out  
>Drink up its last call<br>Last resort  
>But only the first mistake and I...<p>

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
>And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds<br>These words are all I have so I'll write them  
>So you need them just to get by<p>

Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
>You've been saving for his mattress, love<p>

Dance, Dance  
>We're falling apart to half time<br>Dance, Dance  
>And these are the lives you'd love to lead<br>Dance, this is the way they'd love  
>If they knew how misery loved me<p>

Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
>You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)<br>I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me

Dance, Dance  
>We're falling apart to half time<br>Dance, Dance  
>And these are the lives you'd love to lead<p>

Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
>Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)<br>Dance this is the way they'd love  
>If they knew how misery loved me<p>

Dance, Dance  
>Dance, Dance<br>Dance, Dance  
>Dance, Dance<p>

I was scrolling through my playlist which made me not notice the police car that was coming up from behind, but it didn't even stop or slow down, it just swerved around me...barley. But I did catch a glimpse on what was on the side. 'To punish and enslave,' either it was me or that car looked evil.

When I got home later it was around 9:00 and I fell onto the beanbag that Cam left for me. My family usual were the ones to go to bed early...REALLY early but I wasn't...nor was my brother. I slid down to floor, laying my head on the bean bag. Those four words were stuck in my head. 'To punish and enslave,' who has that on their car...especially a cop car? That was just too whack. I just pushed myself up off of the floor and walked over to the stairs, and that's when I didn't realise that I was being watched.

Olive's P.O.V

A nice dream about flowers and puppies and kittens and Oh My God Joe Jonas.

"OLIVE WAKE UP!" I groaned into my pillow wishing to slam into to whoever's head that just woke me up. I looked over to my bed side table and that my phone was on. "Olive, are you awake?" I heard the annoying sound of my cousin's voice blare through my phone.

"God not so loud Sam, how did I answer the...phone," I said to myself as I sat up. "What do you want Sam?" I asked closing my eyes and nearly falling back asleep.

"Someone's stealing the car," I didn't even answer him I just shot up out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans (I already had a top on) and my phone and rushed down stairs and into the kitchen. I pulled open the side kitchen door and rushed outside. That's when I forgot I had shoes on.

"Sam I don't have any shoes," I heard him groan.

"Fine I'll go after him then," I walked back inside and sat down at the table, my ear against the phone as I laid my head against the table. I heard everything.

"Bring EVERYONE!"

"Sam who are you talking too,"

"Gah you're still on," then I heard the dial tone. I gaped he hung up on me.

"Idiot,"


	5. Chapter 4: Turn To Stone

Chapter 4: Turn to Stone

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for being a tad late, heh anyway I hope you like this chapter and share with your friends, cus I know I do. Anyway It's school holidays for me so I might have a burst of updates, but TRY not to expect anything, anyway the title of the chapter is just a song I am listening to, by Ingrid Michaelson. I OWN NOTHING! All I own is Olive and her witty attitude. Enjoy my lovies. Oh and i don't own the song at the end. I heard it on Vampire Diaries tonight (It's back!) haha I LOOVE it :P**

Sam was an idiot as I said before; he got picked up by the police that were called by him. I groaned and whacked my head against Uncle Ron's car.

"Hey no denting the car," Uncle Ron said, I grinned at him as I stretched.

"Sorry," Ron locked the convertible and walked over to the door.

"You are coming?"

"No thanks this place creep me," I said and then shook my head again "That made no sense at all," I laughed at myself as I sat down on the step. I waited and that's when I spotted the car that tried to run me over. I stood up and looked at it, 'To punish and enslave,' those words still freaked me out. I don't know why but I stood up and walked over to it. I got this feeling like, it was alive or something. I reached my hand out to touch the hood, when I heard its engine rev, but that didn't faze me, I placed my hand against the hood and I got a flash. War, a broken planet and massive robots. I gasped as my hand flew away and I opened my eyes.

"What are you?" I whispered and that's when I saw someone in the car. He met my gaze, those blood red eyes felt like they were piercing into my soul.

"No one," I heard it say before it started up and bake away and drove off. I just stood there looking stunned, 'What the hell was that?' I asked myself.

"Olive?" I heard my name and I spun around, I saw Sam and Uncle Ron standing next to the car.

"Yeah?" I called back as I walked back over to them,

"You ok?" Sam asked as Ron got in the car. I nodded.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I said Sam just shook his head and opened the car door.

"Nothing, just that you seemed more distracted lately,"

"I have?" I asked opening my door and hopping in. Sam did the same and Uncle Ron pulled out of the police station.

"Yeah," I just shrugged

"I guess I have a lot to think about, that's all," I said and he left it at that.

So for the next couple of days it was...well all I could say was weird. I had this charity gig to go to. I sang for the elderly and they liked it, the slow songs. But this one thing has been nagging at me in the back of my mind. I had just finished singing and they all clapped and enjoyed it, when old Sal, he came up to me and grabbed my hand, he said.

'Olive you are something special,' He had said and I thanked him.

'Thanks Sal,' I started to leave but his grip on my hand tightened and I looked back at him and he told me something that didn't make sense.

'Be careful those robots are after you, well what's inside of you,' and with that he had let go. I couldn't shake the feeling it had something to do with that cop car.

88888888888

So this was the weekend that changed everything. First it just started out as a normal Saturday morning, I was lying in bed all nice and warm and then Sam calls me.

"OLIVE WHERE ARE YOU!" He yelled in my ear.

"WHAT! I can't hear you over the excessive amount of yelling," I said

"SORRY BUT I AM BEING CHASED BY MY CAR ON MY MOTHERS BIKE!" He yelled and I sat up straight, my red hair flying everywhere.

"WHAT!" I yelled

"SEE MY REASON TO YELL!"

"Ok ok, where the hell are you?" I asked getting out of my bed and sliding my pj pants off and pulling my skinny jeans on.

"I don't know I'm just riding, but I'm somewhere near a Burger King," I was about to complain that that was VERY helpful Samuel, until I heard him flip the bike. I groaned and flipped my phone shut. I flung on my converses and pushed my phone into my back pocket. I rushed down the stairs and was about to reach the door when Haley and Cam stood in the way.

"Where are you going?" Cameron asked I groaned and scratched my forehead while nearly jumping up and down with nervousness.

"Cam," I whined "I don't have time," I said as I tried to get past them.

"It has something with Sammy Boy's new car doesn't it?" Haley asked and I stared at the pair of them.

"Look-guys-I'm-the-middle-child-so-I-get-the-say," I said in my fast voice and they looked confused.

"No you don-Hey! OLIVE!" I heard Cam shout as I pushed past him and ran out of the house, over to my motorbike. I started her up and pushed my helmet (That sat on the handle) on. I pulled the stand up and roared out of the driveway. I hope for Sam's sake that this was worth it. What? I am grounded.

I could stick around and get along with you, hello.  
>It doesn't really mean that i'm into you, hello.<br>You're alright but I'm here darling to enjoy the party.  
>Don't get too excited 'cause thats all you get from me, hey.<p>

Yeah I think you're cute but I really think that you should know.  
>I just came to say hello, hello, hello, hello.<p>

I'm not the kinda girl who'd get messed up with you, hello.  
>I'ma let you try to convince me to, hello.<br>It's alright I'm getting dizzy just enjoy the party.  
>It's OK with me if you dont have that much to say, hey.<p>

Kinda like this thing but there's something you should know.  
>I just came to say hello, hello, hey, hey.<p>

I could stick around and get along with you, hello.

It doesn't really mean that I'm into you, hello.  
>I'm here darling to enjoy the party.<br>I'm getting dizzy, just enjoy the party.

I just came to say hello, hello, hello, hello.

I'm not the kinda girl who'd get messed up with you, hello.  
>I'ma let you try to convince me to, hello.<br>It's alright, I'm getting dizzy, just enjoy the party.  
>It's OK with me if you dont have that much to say, hey.<p>

Kinda like this thing but there's something you should know.  
>I just came to say hello, hey.<p> 


	6. Chapter 5: Barton Hollow

**Chapter 5: Barton Hollow**

**A/N: Hey guys welcome back! I'm glad that you really like the story; I was worried that no one would but you do! Haha, anyway I saw Monte Carlo yesterday, uh such a great movie I love Selena haha :D as you can tell from my Stargate stories, :D anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter here and I might have chapter 6 up soon.**

**I OWN NOTHING...sadly I don't, because if I did I would have put Prowl in the movie...seriously I love that robot...hmm there's an idea.**

**Olive: Keeley can we just get on with teh story**

**Me: No**

**Bee: *glare***

**Me: ok Ok fine jeez. **

Somewhere in the middle east…again

Erica was having an easy time keeping up with her fellow soldiers, maybe it was because of the fact that she had about nothing on, well just a pair of shorts and the marine top plus her gun.

"My god it's hot out here," She said as she spotted a pot on a ledge, her and Epps looked at each other, before they both sprinted towards it. Epps reached it first and poured it over his head. "I hate you, you know that?" She said with a glare Epps grinned back at her.

"Yes Ma'am," He said before walking over to the others. Erica glared at them, before she saw something moving under the ground.

"Uh guys?" She started to say before the thing underneath the ground ran into the tower thingy and it fell over.

"What the heck was that?" One of them rambled off in Spanish. "English dude, English"

That's when everything changed and that big scorpion thing came out of nowhere, Erica knew that she was screwed….again.

Olive's P.O.V

"Sam! I hope you have a brilliant reason for me being here!" I yelled out to him as I jumped off of my bike and pulled my helmet off.  
>"Olive! OH thank god," I heard Sam yell I started to walk around.<p>

"Where are yo…oh Holy Crap!" I yelled as I saw Sam run around the corner with a robot running after him. I froze and had a flash.

_The giant robots, the planet dying, oh crap; this was _him_ Autobots and Decepticons. _

"Sam you didn't tell me that there were giant alien robots involved!" I said and he grabbed my arm and pulled me along, towards the open area. That's when Mikaela came tearing around the corner, Sam let go of my arm and rushed towards her and knocked her off of her scoter. I snorted despite all things.

"What is your problem Sam?" Mikaela said

"Hey Mikaela quit whining and get in the car that's gonna come around the corner," Sam just looked at me with a glare and I shrugged. Barricade….hang on how the hell… oh never mind, came tearing his way over to us until Sam's came through and knocked him over. He came around and opened the door. Sam and Mikaela where having a quick 'chat' about whether or not to get into the car, I just jumped in. The seatbelt wrapped its way around my waist and I patted the seat.

''And who says I'm always wrong," Mikaela and Sam jumped in and the car...Bumblebee tared out of there. We raced Barricade all the way to the train tracks again. When he pulled in between a few things and turned off, locking the doors.

"No, no, no, no, not now," I murmured and gripped my head in my hands, I had flashes. Of the Autobots and us getting away, time jump, Mission city. I was pulled out of the flashes when Bee turned back on and drove past Barricade. He pulled over and flung us out of him. I landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ow," I complained, Sam and Mikaela were already standing up in awe at what was happening...what was happening? Oh yea right giant alien robots are trying to kill each other. Bumblebee started to Transform, into a bigger creature and so was Barricade; while flying through mid air...that was SOOOOO cool...I mean he is the evi-

"OLIVE!" I heard Sam yell and he pulled me away from the two robots, just in time too otherwise I would have become the grounds problem...heh. They went off with a fight, and Barricade had the nicest way to show us that he loves us by pulling frenzy on us...HOW DO I KNOW THERE NAMES! Anyway, He jumped down and went straight to Sam. Oh how I love life. I sat back down and almost fell asleep...I think I did because the next thing I know, I feel Sam kicking me awake,

"Olive, get up, how the hell did you fall asleep in the middle of all this?" he asked me as I sat up

"Dude you know me, I sleep anywhere,"

"Tell me about it," anyway as I rubbed off the sleep from my eyes I noticed that Bee was speaking through the radio. I started to walk up the hill; he looked down at me as I reached his foot. I looked up into his baby blue eyes...err optics...heh like Wheatley anyway.

"Your Bumblebee right?" I asked him and he nodded and he transformed back into the car form. He opened the door for me.

"_Anymore questions you wanna ask?"_ He asked and I laughed, I looked back out towards where Mikaela and Sam where talking, I sighed.

"Great i would possibly have a cousin in law..." I leaned back into the seat and waited, I hope we don't get killed anytime soon. This should be fun.

Middle east AGAIN!

Erica was getting pretty annoying with the thing.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" she yelled at it, while firing off her gun. And groaned when they just bounced off of it.

"ERICA!" She heard her name being called she looked over her shoulder and saw Will, with a phone to his ear, running towards her.

"WHAT!"

"DO YOU HAVE A CREDIT CARD?" He yelled at her.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I HAVE A CREDIT CARD WILL WHERE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE," She yelled back

"FINE I'LL GO ASK EPPS THEN,"

"YOU DO THAT CAPTAIN!"

"THANK YOU CAPTAIN,"

"YOU'RE WELCOME!"

"EPPS DO YOU HAVE A CREDIT CARD?" He yelled at him as he ran over and ducked behind him.

"BACK POCKET," Epps yelled and he continued to fire.

"WHICH BACK POCKET, YOU HAVE TEN BACK POCKETS!" Lennox asked looking around the pockets.

"LEFT CHEEK, LEFT CHEEK, LEFT CHEEK," He yelled if it wasn't a life or death situation Erica knew should would of doubled over in laughter at how the two acted like a married couple. She loved her family.

**A/N: How could I not put that in haha R & R guys love you**


	7. Chapter 6: It's All Right Here

**A/N: I AM SOOOOO SORRRY THAT I AM LATE! Ah I just had a really busy couple of weeks and then when I was gonna update my weekend went by sooo quick, well you got it now ahaha I hope you like it and don't forget to review!**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**I own only Olive and Erica.**

**Chapter 6: It's All Right Here**

So off we went...I think we were going somewhere important, hey I don't listen to important details anymore.

"This cars a pretty good driver," Mikaela said I faintly heard Sam say 'yeah' I rolled my eyes and leaned my head against the window, I watched the world go past, they we're talking and having a 'moment' I smiled to myself.

"You know what I don't understand, if he's supposed to be this super advanced robot? Does he turn back into this piece of crap," Mikaela bagged and I sighed 'great just great, insult the alien robot about 10 feet taller than you,' Bumblebee slowed to a stop and opened the doors, except mine.

"Move it you moron!" He slammed the front door shut and speed off in the other direction.

"That car is sensitive. I mean $4000 just drove off...with my cousin,"

"Uh Bee you do know that I AM still in you right?" I said that's when he decided to ignore me and stand on two wheels. I had a hard time staying in my seat. "Oh ok let's do some tricks I am up for that, just let me close my eyes first," I squeezed my eyes shut and felt weird, for a few seconds. I reopened my eyes and noticed that Bee had changed into the... "Oh my god, a hot camaro," I whispered

"_Why thank you,_" Bee said and I blushed

"Advanced hearing? Should have known," Bee drove back to pick up Sam and Mikaela.

"Woah," They breathed and I laughed

"Look at our car Sammy," I said as I patted him on the back.

"My...MY car Olive," I rolled my eyes

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Sammy," I said and Mikaela laughed we drove into a restricted area. Bee stopped and we all got out. I looked up into the sky and saw them, the ones from my vision. Sam and Mikaela ran off towards where it had landed. I leaned against Bee.

"So Bee are these your friends?" I asked him

"_Yes Ma'am_" I grinned and patted his door,

"I still have to get used to all of this, and I swear it won't take too long," So for about another minuet I looked up at the sky, still seeing a few pieces of red flash past.

"Olive, you should of come," I heard Sam say as he and Mikaela ran back over to Bee. Hand in Hand.

"Oh I can just imagine Sammy," What? I aint gonna tell him that I am seeing the future, past and whatever, apart from what has happened today, I want THAT to stay a secret. So we all got back into Bee and drove off and came to some sort of ally way where the others showed up. We all got out and watched in amazement at the other Autobots. I almost lost my cool and squealed but I didn't, until the one I think was called Optimus Prime started to transform right in front of us. I squealed something so girly I never thought I would do in my life. BUT the two lovebirds didn't hear because they were watching. My eyes trailed up as well. And as he leaned down on one knee.

"Oh...wow," I murmured

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" Said the deep voice of Optimus. I grinned ooo for once in my life I didn't feel crazy...well...maybe...well...almost...well.

"They know your name," Mikaela whispered

"Yeah," Sam said

"My name is Optimus Prime,"

"I knew it!" I whispered Mikaela looked at me "What?"

"We are Autonomist Robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron,"

"But you can call us Autobots for short," Said the neon yellowed one; I think he was called Ratchet.

"Autobots," Sam said looking at Ratchet and the back at Optimus.

"What's crackin' little bitches," said an African American voice and I turned around saw a silver one...Jazz? Say as he did and stunt and flipped onto a car.

"My first Lt. **(What I'm bored and have no brain today heh...sry)** designation Jazz," Optimus said I gave a grin watching Jazz sit on the car.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it," I laughed and he saw me and made a somewhat, smile and I grinned.

"You are awesome," I said it really was like meeting someone you have always wanted to meet.

"What is it- How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked as Optimus stood up again.

"We have learned Earths languages through the World Wide Web,"

"Huh no kidding," I murmured

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide," We turned and saw a big black one (no need to be racists Olive) who flipped his guns out, I stared at him in awe...I wanted big guns...heh.

"You feelin' lucky punk?" He asked and Sam gulped and I rolled my eyes I love my cousin but seriously he is such a baby...well...maybe...well...

"Easy Ironhide,"

No stop it you are to pay attention, _But I don't wanna,_ who said that?_ Me, _who's me_ you_ uh oh. While I was having an internal debate with myself they introduced Ratchet and an awkward moment followed.

"The red head seems to have a faster heart beat than the others," he said and it took me awhile to realise that he was talking about me.

"Oh you're talking about me? Oh haha wow I'm slow," I said and looked at Ratchet, you can't really tell what their faces were giving off but I could take a guess that he thought that I was strange...In the good way, I hope.

"You already know of your guardian Bumblebee," Bee did a small dance with a song attached and I laughed.

"I love you," I breathed out and the air seemed to pause again everyone looked at me. "WHAT! He's cute alright, quit looking, stop it, Sammy don't make me pull out the ninja," Sam rolled his eyes and turned back to his guardian.

"You're my guardian?"

"His vocal processors were damaged during battle, I'm still working on them," Ratchet said as he shot a laser out at Bee.

"Why are you here?" Mikaela said for the first time since they started talking, Then Optimus went on about the war for Cybertron and Megatron and how the All Spark was lost to the stars and it happened to land on Earth, I know right, ironic. Anyway the Decepticons ruined the planet and Captain Witwicky our great Grandfather found Megatron and the code to where the All Spark was, was transmitted onto his glasses.

"How did you know about his glasses?" I asked

"EBay," Optimus said and I nudged Sam in the ribs.

"If the Decepticons get their hands on the All Spark they will use it to transform all of Earths machines and build a new army," Ratchet said great we have a man killing alien robot on our hands, I feel happy now.

"Sam Witwicky you hold the key to Earths survival," and I faced palmed GREAT!

"Please tell me that you have those glasses?" Mikaela said and I glared at Sam

"Oh he better otherwise Ninja is coming out," I said as I made ninja actions while walking over to Bee, this should be fun.

_**Somewhere over the Atlantic**_

Captain Erica Gray and the others of Lennox team where on a Plane flying back from the hell of a fight they just had with a metal scorpion. It was the weirdest thing she had ever seen in her entire life. They had made its tail, pincer fall off and now they were examining it.

"It's like a self regenerating armour," Said one of the sciences buffs that where there on the plane with them, Erica rolled her eyes and stood up and walked over to where Lennox was looking at it.

"Maybe it's the Terminators pet?" She tried and she got a few looks "Oh come on boys, I AM the only girl in the back of the plane lighten up," She tried and Epps gave her a grin and she grinned back. That's when the boys started talking weapons and what not, I know she is a Captain of a team but seriously she really wanted some sleep. So she closed her eyes and not only another three seconds later something just had to happen. The tail started and was moving up and down. The boys stood over it and tied it down.

"I thought you said that thing was dead man?" Epps questioned

"This thing is wicked," Lennox commented and Erica smiled.

"Of course you'd think it's wicked Will, an alien robot scorpion that tried to kills us and you still think that its tail is wicked, I am never going to understand men," Erica said as she turned away and walked back to her place on a bench and laid down and closed her eyes.

"Captain?" She held up one finger and the solider went silent, in fact the whole room went silent.

"I am going to try and sleep, if anyone tries to wake me up, including you Lennox and Epps, I will bring out the ninja, do you understand?" she said and when no one replied she smiled and got as much comfortable on the table as she could.

"How did she get to be Captain?" she heard Lennox ask Epps.

"I heard that!"

**Why would you rather be  
>anywhere else with me<br>I tell you man it's all right here  
>(wherever we are, wherever we are)<br>Check out the scenery  
>We won the lottery<br>I tell you man it's all right here  
>and I can't believe you'd even think<br>of being any place  
>any place but right here<br>the grass may be greener in the end  
>I swear<br>but you'll be wishing your here if you were there**

**Wherever we go  
>(Beep)<br>(Wherever we are. Wherever we are.  
>Wherever we are. Wherever we are.)<br>It's all right here**

**Speak: Excuse me, Officer.**

**If you're smart  
>You know you wanna be<br>in the mix of white hot energy  
>Its all to welcome you<br>times so good its moving way to fast  
>if we could I know we'd make it last<br>it's all here for you  
>It's all here for you<br>It's all here for you  
>it's all right here<br>(Wherever we are. Wherever we are.  
>Wherever we are. Wherever we are)<br>It's all right here (it's all right here)  
>It's all right here (Wherever we are, Wherever we are)<br>Come on (Wherever we are, wherever we are)  
>Come on lets go<br>It's all right here**

**Any open road (any open road)  
>Will take us anywhere<br>and as long as I'm with you  
>I won't care where<br>and we can choose  
>the dessert or the sea<br>cause the good times are in front of you and me**

**Why would you rather be anywhere else with me  
>I tell you man it's all right here (Wherever we are, Wherever we are)<br>Check out the scenery  
>We won the lottery<br>I tell you man it's all right here  
>and I can't believe you'd even think<br>of being any place  
>any place but right here<br>the grass may be greener in the end I swear  
>but you'll be wishing your here if you were there<br>you'd wish you were here  
>you'd wish you were here<br>And if I could make you wanna stay  
>just one more day<br>maybe everything  
>would be ok<br>come on  
>a come on<br>a come on  
>Its all right here<br>(Wherever we are. Wherever we are.  
>Wherever we are. Wherever we are)<br>It's all right here  
>It's all right here<br>(Wherever we are. Wherever we are.  
>Wherever we are. Wherever we are, its all right here)<br>Yeah!**

**A/N: anyway there you go, I hoped you liked it! Haha anyway please leave a review :D see you next time guys!**


	8. Chapter 7: Let's Do This

**A/N: Hey guys aren't I amazing I have this up in two days ahah your welcome "D enjoy**

**Chapter 7: Let's Do This**

We all got back into Bee and we drove off back to Sam's place. I started to itch. Ew I needed a shower. Once we got to his house we all got out.

"I need you to stay here and watch them," Sam said as Mikaela nodded but I rolled my eyes and started to walk away. "Hey where are you going?" Sam asked I turned around and jogged backwards.

"I need a shower Sammy, I'll be back," I turned around and started to jog to the side of my house. Hey every teenager needs their own little escape route. I climbed up the vines and tried to pull my window open, but it was locked, damnit. I pulled out my phone and called Cameron.

"_The number you have dialled is bury or unavailable,"_ I seethed, get off the phone Cam. So I called Haley.

"Ugh hello," Came the tired reply of my younger sister.

"HALEY!" I yelled

"Oh my god Olive what do you want?" She asked annoyed

"I need you to come to open my room and open my window," I said

"I can't," She said

"I'm not at home,"

"Where the hell are you!" I asked her; hey I was hanging on a vine up on a second story house I was getting pretty antsy.

"Steph's"

"On a Wednesday!"

"Goodbye Olive,"

'No, no wait!" She hung up on me, the bloody brat. So I had to climb all the way down and knock on the door, I forgot my keys…again. I looked over to Sam's it seemed pretty quiet, until I saw Optimus stand up and then the door just HAD to open.

"Oh Jeez," I said and pushed whoever had opened the door for me back inside and shut the door.

"Olive?"

"Cameron?" I said "Where the hell are mum and dad?" I asked peeling off my jacket and chucking it onto the couch. I winced when I touched the cut on my arm.

"Uh Sera I'm gonna have to call you back," He hung up on his girlfriend and then put it in his back pocket. "Olive what the hell happened?" He asked going into over protective mode.

"A police car," I murmured

"What?"

"Nothing, look I'm going to go for a shower," I said climbing the stairs, wincing all the way up. I closed my bedroom door and leaned against it. I sighed as I kicked off my shoes and pulled off my pants and pulled my singlet off and walked into the bathroom. I cringed at the cuts that where running across my stomach.

"When I see you again Barricade, ninja is coming out to play," I said to myself. I turned on my shower and pulled the rest of my clothing off. I walked under the water and gave a grateful moan. I could feel the dirt and grime come off of me, I ran a hand through my red hair. My muscles relaxed and I almost fell asleep, until I remembered why I was dirty in the first place, oh and the mini earthquake that just shook the house. I rolled my eyes and ran shampoo and condition through my hair and rinsed. After a minuet I finally shut off the water and stepped out. I wrapped a towel around me and I walked back over to my sink. The fog was all over my mirror so I whipped it away and almost had a heart attack I gave a startled yelp. I turned around and saw no one there.

"What the hell…" I said I saw someone, standing behind me the reddest of eyes. No…it couldn't be…Nooo. I turned back around and saw that he wasn't there anymore and I rolled my eyes.

"Meet alien robots and you start seeing things,"

About half an hour later I was clean and dry. I had on an Invader Zim T-shirt, skinny jeans and black converses. I walked out of my bathroom while tying my hair up in a ponytail. My home phone on my bedside table was flashing with a red one. I frowned but pressed the play button anyway.

"_You have one new message. BEEP. Olive uh something's happened and we're not home, so go and check on the special object. Oh and by the way this is Sam. BEEP. No new messages,"_ I rolled my eyes and then actually got the meaning of the message.

"Oh…Oh crap," I exclaimed I leaned down and grabbed my phone off of my bedside table. I rushed down the stairs and over to the front door. I pulled it open but was met with someone standing there.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked standing up straighter and looking at the man in front of me. He was African American.

"Olive you know who I am," Came the familiar voice.

"Jazz?" I asked and he grinned "but how?"

"I am draining power here Olive," and he phased out. I paused.

"Well that's new," I said and then saw the silver car and I ran down the steps and the door opened for me. I dove in and the seatbelt wrapped around my waist and the door shut.

"Where are we going?" I asked him

"To get your cousin," He answered

"Oh right," So we drove and met up with the others and then finally the Sector 7 crew. Optimus transformed and grabbed a hold of the car and lifted it up.

"Uh he does know that my cousin is in that car right?' I asked and I heard Jazz make a noise that sounded like a laugh.

"Yes the boss knows what he's doing," That's when the car dropped to the ground without its roof. I grinned, Jazz opened his door and I stepped out and Jazz transformed.

"Autobots relieve them of their weapons," Optimus said and Jazz held out his hand and gave off a magnetic field that made the weapons come to him.

"Get out of the car,"

"Me?"  
>"NOW!" Simmons stepped out of the car and spotted me he stopped his babbling for once and glared at me.<p>

"Hello again Olivia,"

"Hello again Agent Simmons," I said with a smirk.

"No you don't get to smirk, I should arrest you," He said I grinned and moved back over towards Jazz.

"How does he know you?" Jazz asked as the others had their conversation. Bumblebee started to pee on Simmons and I grinned.

"Oh you know long story although it did have something to do with a fake UFO, a water slide and a Ninja," I turned back to the others and watched Mikaela handcuffed Simmons and his friends to a poll. Then I got a flash. I grabbed my head with a groan, images flashed past, sector 7, cars, a whole bunch of them, oh no Bee.

"Olivia? Are you alright?" I heard Ratchet ask I shook myself out of my daze and the images faded away. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Uh yeah I'm fine,"

"Well your vitals suggest otherwise," Ratchet argued the doctor in him coming out, I could tell. I felt something fly over me. A scan.

"Would you stop it," I said while we were having our privet conversation Ironhide noticed the others.  
>"Optimus, incoming," Ironhide said as Jazz did a barrel roll and 'Hide set off an EMP pulse. Oh no I have a feeling that a struggle is coming.<p>

**A/N: Anyway I hoped you liked it! Please R & R :D**

**Peace off guys :F**


	9. Chapter 8: Incoming

**A/N: Sorry for taking a while guys, had other stuff on and then I had to THINK at what i wanted to do for this chapter. Anyway If anyone could help me beta that would be great! And i do tend to use more full stops than I should, so If you spot that can you please tell me. Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

Every bot transformed down into their vehicle mode and started to lead the feds away. That's when I noticed Bee was still here.

"Bee what are you doing, drive!" I said as I rushed up to him His car door opened.

"_I couldn't leave you alone now could I?" _I heard threw his radio and I rolled my eyes and hopped in. He speed off and up around the...um...the, what do you call it? Uh whatever.

"Did you just go all 'Sawyer' on my ass?" I asked him as he went up a mini hill; I hung onto the door handle.

"_Yes ma'am I did._" And I grinned I always loved Sawyer from LOST any way back to business that's when we were driving towards the bridge and I saw Sam and Mikaela falling.

"Oh my god," I said and leaned forward.

"_Olive...do you...trust me?" _Came the transmission from the radio and I looked at the dashboard and nodded my head.

"Yeah, yeah I trust you why?" I asked and before he would answer Bee opened his door and flung me out onto the cold stone. I laid there for a minute on my back just trying not to yell at the pain. "Robots," I said to myself as I rolled onto my stomach and I saw the image before me. They had Bumblebee pinned down and Mikaela and Sam in cuffs, then I felt someone move my wrists behind me and then something go around them and I was hoisted up from where I laid on the ground. "Ow, ow hey watch it buddy." I said to the cop as he dragged me back over to where Simmons was standing in nothing but a vest and his underwear...EW mental image.

"You think you're so smart don't you?" He said to me and I just grinned and he rolled his eyes at me. "Put her in the car with her cousin." So I got shoved into the back of the car next to Sam.

**Back home at the military base.**

"Oh yes it feels sooo good to be home!" Erica said as she slumped down on one of the chairs at the base, but she didn't get to sit for very long.

"Captain Lennox, Captain Gray! I need you and your teams to come with me right away," Said the man in the suit as he grabbed Lennox's bag. Erica groaned as she got up and raced off after them.

"Really I just wanted to get home have a nice bath and then sit down and watch LOST but oh no we have to go and save the world...again." Erica grumbled all the way to the helicopter...the entire helicopter ride AND even when they were lined up waiting for the secretary of defence.

"Erica? Can it," Will said and he called out the arms. Every soldier saluted and stood still even Erica.

"At ease," Said the secretary and Erica gave a smile and placed her hands behind her back. He came to stand in front of her, Lennox and Epps.

"Captains, Sergeant," He greeted and Erica nodded "Got your Intel, excellent work," He said and Erica was about to say thank you before Will stood on her foot. She seethed at him.

"Thank you sir. What about the gunships?" Will asked

"They are being retrofitted with disabled rounds now..." Erica phased out I know a very bad thing to do when you're a Captain, she still cannot remember how she got to here...oh that's right never mind. She looked over and spotted the kids and Olive.

"Olive?" She murmured to herself

"Sorry Captain?" Mr Secretary asked

"Oh sorry sir it's just that I think my god-daughter is over there," She said and grinned as the red headed girl gave a snort at Sam. "Yeah that's her,"

"Would you like to say hi?" Will asked Erica and she looked up at him in surprise.

"Could I?" She asked and looked at both men who nodded in return. Erica grinned and bounded off.

"She is just like a teenager," Will said

"Couldn't agree more with you there Captain," Mr Secretary said as the both turned around to walk off.

**Olive P.O.V**

So after being on a helicopter for more than an hour I was ready to get out. Sam and Mikaela were interrupted by Simmons as I just wondered off looking over the edge.

"Olive?" I heard my name being called I looked up and saw a tall woman with brownie coloured hair.

"Erica?" I asked and she nodded and I laughed as I wrapped my arms around her. "Oh My God I thought I would never get to see you again?" I said as I pulled back.

"Nah you know me," I grinned up at her being the God-daughter of this woman was the best, no seriously bought me a PSP and I didn't even tell my parents HA!

"OLIVE!" I heard Sam yell out to me and I rolled my eyes.

"That Sam? As in your cousin Sam?" Erica asked as we started to walk off with the group.

"ERICA!" We hear Captain Lennox yell.

"Is that Captain Lennox?" I asked her and we both laughed and continued on and into the building. "It's good to have you back E," I said as I leaned my head against her shoulder ignoring all the important stuff, that we know are going to be important later.

"I know it is," We laughed Hoover Dam, was MASSIVE. We walked through a tunnel and reached the first chamber and that's when my head started to hurt.

"What you are about to see is classified." I groaned out and grabbed onto my head.

"Now really?" I saw _him_ Megatron he was terrorising the place, pulling up Mission City just for the cube.

"_Very good fleshling," _I heard someone say and I looked up at Megatron. Oh hell no. NO! I cannot and I won't hear the thoughts of Megatron, nope nada, zilch, No way!

"_Oh but you can."_

"STOP IT!" I yelled out and the whole base went silent and looked at me I gave nervous laugh. "Bug, evil bug." Before everyone turned back around and continued on with the talk and lecture. I quietly hummed to myself and ignored the pain that started to form in the back of my brain. Sam was telling them that Megatron was Decepticon and was bad, very bad, absolutely EXTREAMLY BAD!

"Olive?" I heard my name and I looked up and everyone was walking away.

"Oh come on really, leave me behind why don't you?" I said as I jogged after them and we made our way to a small room, overlooking another chamber.

"Wow is that what I think it is?" I asked and Sam nodded. "Woah,"

"Carbon dating puts the cube here around 10,000BC," I looked back and raised an eyebrow; I saw that Erica was doing the same thing.

"Seriously?" We both said at the same time and Captain Lennox rubbed a hand over his forehead.

"God we have two." He murmured to Sergeant Epps

"The first seven didn't find it until 1913," I leaned against the railing and looked over the room. "They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the cube as well as NBE-ONE,"

"Megatron," I whispered Sam looked at me strangely "What?"

"President Hoover had the dam built around it four football fields thick of concert a perfect to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species from the outside." He said

"You said that the dam hides the energy, what kind exactly?" Maggie asked her Australian accent coming out among the rest of us. It was pretty cool. Then we got shuffled into a small room with a box, so we transferred the cube energy into Glenn's phone and it turned into a mini Decepticon.\

"That thing is freaky!" And Simmons enjoyed the fact that he killed it...weird man. Then the whole building shook.

"Gentlemen they know the cube is here."

Oh great!

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it and If anyone could help beta with me I would love it!**

**Oh and I am going to write a one-shot that is set around the third movie and its has some Barricade/Olive moment in it haha ;D but I aint giving anything away yet! So look out for that :0) and I will see you guys next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9: Their Here

**A/N: Welcome back guys! ;) I hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews, favs and alerts it means a lot to me ;) anyway I hope you enjoy this part, we're almost at the end its soo sad ahaha but don't worry I'm going to be doing the other two movies as well! **

Their here!

_Will you be my medicine man?  
>Put your hand on my chest<br>Feel the bump, bump, bump, bump  
>Will you be my sugar rush?<br>Make me get high with just one touch  
>A kiss can last all night!<em>

_-Sexy Silk / Jessie J_

So after having a massive panic attack for the next five minutes, Lennox and my god-mother pulling their guns out on Simmons and getting Bee back we were on our way to lead the Decepticons away from the cube, which was safely buckled into the backseat of Bee, next to me. We where racing across the highway with them trailing after us. I turned around just as Sam and Mikaela did.

"Oh no," Sam said and I looked back at him.

"What?" I asked him and I turned back around and looked out, there was Barricade following us. "Oh no," I whined and that's when the others formed a mini protective circle around us. I looked past them and saw that Bonecrusher managed to ram through a bus before Optimus pulled back a transformed, racing into him and falling off over the edge of the road. I jumped and the seatbelt around me tightened a bit.

"_It's okay everything will be fine...Olive._" Said Bee and I rolled my eyes knowing that voice immediately.

"Nate Archibald? Really Bee?" I asked him and Sam looked at me with a look. "What? I know this stuff." We rolled into Mission City and the soldier's set up and we got out of Bee. That's when I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned around it was Erica, her face was one of worry and I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Ok I just want to say this, if something bad happens-"

"Erica-"

"Olive listen to me, if anything happens be sure to know that...it was me that let the dog pee on your jacket not Cameron," She said and I looked at her with a shock expression, which gradually turned to one of 'pissed off'

"ERICA! THAT WAS MY FAVOURITE JACKET! ARE YOU SHITTING MY WOMEN?" I yelled at her and stepped away from her. Ok I know I was being childish but really that was my favourite jacket AND I had only just bought it that day.

"Olivia,"

"Oh don't pull that voice _Meredith_," I sniggered and Erica glared at me.

"Ladies we don't have time for this," I looked over at Jazz and poked my tongue out at him and I heard him laugh.

"ERICA!" Lennox yelled and she rolled her eyes before she walked off over to him.

"WHAT! I don't want short wave radios," Erica complained and Lennox just rolled his eyes at her as he got out of the car.

"That's what I said," Epps replied.

"Ok whatever anyway help has arrived pop smoke,"

"Raptor, Raptor do you copy?" Epps said into the radio as some of the other soldiers popped some green smoke. I felt cold this is where I wish I had my _Invader Zim _hoddie. An F-22 flew over us and went around the buildings before it came back around to us. Uh oh I have a bad feeling about this. Ironhide transformed.

"It's Starscream!" He yelled out and I laughed...yep you heard LAUGHED! But then I quickly sobered up because Ironhide gave me a look that said '_I will kill your squishy body if you don't shut up_' ok well maybe not exactly like that but somewhere along the lines of that. Is it weird that I have the song "_When Life Gives Me Lemons I make Lemonade_" by the boy least likely to, stuck in my head well maybe it is or not but hey that is just how my mind works. OH CRAP EXPLOSIONS. I flew backwards and landed on my back again. I swear I am going to have a bad back by the time I am 30.

"Ow my back...again for the third time today!" I complained as I stood up on the spot. And that's when I noticed Bumblebee. "Oh my god Bee!" I yelled and I started to run over to him before I felt a sharp pain go up my spin and I had a flash, seriously right now of all things.

"_Good I found you"_

"_Oh great you, just what I need. MORE PAIN! Ow my back."_

"_I would be careful of what you say fleshling."_

"_You know I do have a name you know, couldn't be that hard to learn it you know."_

"_Silence! Tell me where I can find the All Spark?"_

"_The All who?"_

"_I don't have all human day Olive!"_

"_OH SEE YOU'RE LEARNING!" _Last thing I heard was a low growl that sent another shiver up my spin. I snapped out of my flash and saw the destruction of a lot of buildings.

"Wow I missed a lot of stuff," I said to myself that's when I noticed that I was standing in the middle of the way of Bonecrusher.

"Oh hi there Bonecrusher, nice day huh? I'm just gonna go this way..." I said and started to run off under his feet and I rounded the corner and rammed into a car. "Really?" I wrapped an arm around my stomach as I stumbled back a bit and I noticed the car was marked with Police on the side. "Oh you have **got** to be kidding me?" I asked and the door opened and out stepped a really, really, REALLY hot guy.

"Hello again Olive," He said I tried not to swoon, he was the enemy and the enemy is not supposed to be a hot looking guy.

"Oh I see you changed your...holo-form since the last I saw you...how the hell did I know that?" I asked myself and Barricade smiled, an evil smirk that showed off his sexiness no, no bad Olive.

"Olive I am going to ask you one time and one time only," He said as he walked towards me.

"IT'S MEGATRON!" I heard Jazz yell out and I looked behind me in fear. Then I felt something touch my chin and turn my head towards him. I looked up and saw that his eyes were blood red not the colour I would have chosen for that yummy body...stop it!

"Where is the All Spark?" He asked and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What are you, working with Megatron?" I mentally face palmed, oh no shit Sherlock, he's a frickin' Decepticon. He cracked another smirk.

"Oh Olive, the oh so oblivious flesh bag." He said as he pulled away from me and he frizzled out of the air and I looked at his car.

"What?" I asked as I made a face and then he backed out and drove off. "Uh it's like my date last week. Bitch." I turned around just as I heard another explosion and I looked around the corner and saw my cousin with Ironhide and Rachet, holding onto the All Spark. I smiled. "My good old cousin. I'm still older Sam." Then I felt something come up behind me. I screamed and turned around and gave a sigh of relief. "Optimus!" I said and he sped around the corner and transformed. "Ok sure no problem, hi to you too,"

"Megatron," He said

"Prime,"

"Olive," No stop it. I saw Megatron transform and make his way flying towards Optimus and collide with him and then they went flying into buildings and what not, you know the usual stuff that happens on a Bromance date. "I'll be fine standing here all alone." OH MY GOD SHUT UP! I SOUND SO WHINGY!

"OLIVE!" I heard my name and I turned around and saw Mikaela and Bee. I grinned and rushed over to the tow truck and hopped in.

"Oh my god I am actually happy to see you Mikaela." I said and I looked behind and caught Bee's eye. "And you too," I said with a wink. If he could blush I am pretty sure I just made him do it.

"Jee thanks for that vote of confidence on our friendship Olive," Mikaela said as she placed the tow truck into to drive and I smiled at her.

"No problemo." I said and we drove off and into a small alleyway. Where Mikaela stopped and placed her head on the stirring wheel. "It's ok deep breaths, in and out, in and out."

"Olive shut up," I put my hands up in surrender. She sat up and looked back at Bee and he nodded and then she looked at me and I grinned. She placed the tow truck in drive.

"I'll drive you shoot." She said to him and we raced in reverse into the oncoming traffic. Bumblebee was knocking stuff over. When we got close enough I yelled out.

"Shoot shoot!" And he started shooting at Blackout. Poor bugger didn't stand a chance. On that last fatal shot made by Bee got him straight in the Spark chamber...no seriously how do I know these things? Mikaela parked the car right out of the building where the soldiers where and got out along with me. We walked over to Bee.

"Nice shot," I said and I grinned at him as I patted his knee. Mikaela and I walked over to the broken window and leaned against it.

"Alright lest move, we've got business." And I groaned. REALLY!

**A/N: There is the beginning of the end ahaha I hope you enjoyed it and sorry for breaking it up but I had to haha :D anyway I'll see you guys in the next chapter which is the last YAY! I enjoyed writing this story and thank you guys for being there with me! Anyway see you guys next time.**

**OH AND WATCH MY NEW VIDDEO! It has Olive and Barricade in it, my youtube channel is on my profile and its the first video there so go check it out!**


	11. Chapter 10: The End? No oh come on!

**A/N: OH MY GOD PEPOLE WE HAVE MADE IT IT'S THE END! WOOOOO I would like to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed, faved, alerted and been through it all with me. Anyway let's end on a big note and YES there will be a sequel. Anyway I entered a competition today to meet Cory Montetith from Glee and I am sooo excited to see if I win haha :D anyway on that note of nothing to do with Glee I present to you the end of Skyscraper.**

The End? Oh Come on, no?

_You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper!_

_**-Demi Lovato / Skyscraper**_

So we all managed to get to the other side where Megatron was attacking Sam, well more like having a lovely chat. I ran over to the building he was on top of, I looked up and shielded my face with my hands, Sam was holding onto the statue for dear life.

"Sam!" I yelled up at him he tried to turn his head to look down but Megatron spoke again.

"_Do not distract the boy Olive_,"I heard him say and I glared up at the building.

"_Why? Let my cousin go Megatron."_ I said and I started to walk forward to the building until I felt someone take my arm. I looked to my side and saw Lennox pulling me along back to the safety of the cars

"What the hell are you thinking?" He asked me and I glared at him.

"That's my cousin up there Captain," I said as I pointed to the building. While I was distracted I didn't notice was that Megatron had smashed through the floor of the roof and now Sam was falling backwards and fast. "SAM!" I yelled and tried to move forward but an arm wrapped around my waist keeping me in place. But that's when he disappeared. "SAM!"

"Come on," Will said as he pulled me with him along with his men and into an alleyway. He pulled out an extra gun, which was slightly smaller than there's and turned to me holding it out to me and I looked at him with an odd expression.

"What's this for?" I asked and he looked at me and shook it before I grabbed it.

"You know how to work this thing?" He asked pointing to his own gun. I gave him an awkward smile as I pulled out the clip, pushed it back in and cocked it. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What? You pick up stuff when you play _Call Of Duty__**(A/N: I DONT OWN CALL OF DUTY...ooh sorry heh)**_," I said and he gave a smile back before he grabbed my hand again and we continued on until we came to the end of the alleyway and Blackout had landed.

"Back up, back up, back up," Lennox whispered as he pushed me slowly back against the brick wall.

"Fighter jets are sixty seconds," Epps said pointing the radio at the group. "We've got friendlies mixed with bad guys. Targets will be marked." Epps said into the radio. Lennox pushed off from the wall and walked over to Epps.

"Hey, bring the rain." He said as he patted Epps on the chest and slowly walked backwards and into the centre of the group. "Alright let's kill these things." He said and then he turned back to me. "Olive I want you to stay here,"

"But..."

"No buts you're staying here and being our back up shooter, ok. I don't want you to get hurt...or killed." He said and I grinned at him.

"Aww is the Captain going all mushy now is he?" I said in a baby voice and the men gave a small laugh.

"Olive so not the time," Lennox said as he moved back into professional mode. Epps moved out first with about two other men, Lennox giving them instructions on where to aim. That's when Will decided to walk out and grabbed a hold of the motorbike that was lying on the ground.

"Well that's convenient," I murmured to myself as I pushed my red hair out of my face, ew it was all sticky and oily. As the Marines all set up Lennox revved the bike and I still complained over my hair. That's when Blackout noticed the green spot on his hand and Epps jumped up.

"Move out!" he yelled and ran off I ducked behind the other wall that was facing away from them. Lennox drove forward on his bike and I could hear the roar of the F-22's overhead. While all that was happening I was being a scaredy cat and didn't want to look out behind me. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for what I would have to do. That's when I felt someone take my hand. I opened my eyes and looked to the right of me.

"Barricade?" I whispered and he placed a finger over his lips and I nodded and he pulled me along with him. We hurried along the other side of the building and came out to where Megatron and Optimus where fighting. I saw Sam in the middle of it all, still holding onto that damn box.

"I think you might want to tell your cousin what to do," I heard Barricade say but as I turned around to ask him what, he was already gone. I shook my head as I turned back around and started to walk up the length of the side walk. I looked up at Megatron as he crawled towards Sam.

"SAM!" I yelled out as I did the brave thing and ran out in the middle of it all.

'_What are you doing my pet?' _I heard Megatron say as his eyes shifted to mine and I fought off the edge to shiver. I ran all the way over to Sam and stole the box off of him.

"Doing what the others couldn't, Oh and I'm not your pet, when did that even start happening?" I said as I pushed the cube up into Megatron's chest.

"No Olive," I heard Optimus yell. Once the cube vanished I didn't feel so go.

"_You have served me well Olive Russell but now I fear I have to leave you," _I heard someone say before I feel to the ground.

"Olive!" someone yelled out as I stumbled backwards and almost hit the ground, but Sam caught me around the waist.

"Woah hey you okay?" He asked me and I looked up at him.

"Oh just peachy Samuel," I said and I blacked out.

-X-

No one's P.O.V

Sam grabbed a hold of the suddenly heavy Olive as she passed out, while the others talked Sam looked down at his cousin.

"Sam," He head his name being called and he looked up and saw Mikaela, he smiled at her and she smiled back, until she saw Olive limp in his arms. She quickly rushed over and stood next to him.

"Oh my god Sam what happened is she okay?" Mikaela asked in a worried voice.

"Permission to speak sir?" Came a new voice and Sam looked up at Bumblebee.

"Permission granted old friend," Optimus said

"You talk now?" Sam asked him

"I wish to stay with the boy and the cousin," Sam grinned as Bee looked down at him.

"Yes," Mikaela grinned and Sam almost forgot that Olive was still in his arms.

"Oh okay well we need to get this one home," Mikaela said and Lennox, with Erica and Epps walked over to them.

"Ugh this is sure gonna be one hell of a cover up," Lennox said.

"Uh Sam why is my God-daughter unconscious in the middle of a battle field?" Erica asked as the others started to clean up what they could. The Autobots transformed down into the bi-modes and Bumblebee opened his door.

"Sam, place her in here," Bee said and Sam struggled to pick her up, Mikaela gave a sigh and walked over to Bee anyway. Lennox rolled his eyes and walked over to Sam.

"Sam give her here," Lennox said as he held open his arms and Sam looked at him with an odd expression before gentle handing Olive over. She was lifted up in Lennox's arms; her head falling backwards and he walked over to Bumblebee and placed her in the backseat. "Take good care of her Bee, just know she has people who care for her." Lennox turned around and saw Erica beating Sam with a hat. "Yep, great people."

-X-

Olive's P.O.V

Oh I don't feel so good, Oh I feel cold now, I rolled over and snuggled into my covers and wrapped them around me.

"Olive?" I heard my name being called but Ignored it and snuggled in deeper. "Olive," Uh there was that voice again. "Olive I know you're awake." I opened one eye to glare at the boy who sat before me.

"Damnit," I said and then just realised what I had said to myself...boy, in my room...MY ROOM! I sat up so quickly that I almost fell over, but the boy who looked to be around my age, caught me before I could. "Ow head rush," I complained as the boy sat down with me on my bed. He had the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen. I moved my eyes upward and saw the scruffiest of hair, it was brown with a couple of blonde highlights through it and then my eyes moved down to the body. He was wearing a yellow and black jacket with black jeans and yellow converses. I looked back up and into his eyes.

"Bumblebee?" I asked and he grinned at me.

"In the flesh, well technically speaking," He said and I smiled up at him. I still felt a bit dozy.

"Why, why do you look like Nate Archibald?" I asked him, my eyes drooping closed but I forced them open. Bee chuckled and moved some of my hair out of my face.

"Because you said that you liked me," I froze.

"I did what now?" I asked trying to sit up but Bee wouldn't let me.

"No I'm not telling,"

"Bee!" I shouted and then he was gone and I feel backwards onto my bed. "Oof,"

"Olive honey is everything okay?" I heard my mum ask and she opened the door and poked her head in.

"Uh yeah yeah everything's fine," I said and she just nodded her head and moved out and shut the door. I grabbed the pillow from underneath my head and put it on top.

"Well I guess that changes everything,"

"Go away Bee, unless your gonna tell me what I said I don't want to see you," I complained but it was muffled by my pillow but it was taken away from me and I lunged out my hands in a feeble attempt to get it back. But two stronger hands grabbed onto mine and I cracked open my eyes and stared into the deepest of reds. Oh come on!

"Hello Olive I'm home, oh and it looks like I'm stuck with you for a while," I stared at him mouth WIDE open. He leaned down until he was close to my ear, hands still wrapped tightly around my wrists. "I'm your new guardian,"

Bah?

**THERE WE GO IT'S OVER!**

****

**Yeah thats probably not gonna come up, anyway if it's not there I just wrote a bunch of Woo's to celebrate the end of Skyscraper! **

**Hahah thank you guys so much for your support like I said at the beginning I hope you loved this as much as I did. Anyway i will see you all in "Trainwreck" the sequel to "Skyscraper" peace off guys!**


	12. Chapter 12: Bloopers

**A/N: Hey guys guess who's back and with more BLOOPER! I know you are not supposed to do these on this website but eh what the hell :P Everyone loved them the first time. Now I may or may now plan to rewrite this series because I think it needs some tweeking. So let me know what you think. Anyway here are the bloopers! Enjoy!**

Interview just before shooting.

Emma: Well I've watched both of the Vampire Diaries and Gossip Girl. And I worked with Penn on Easy A so it's not all that different to people I've worked with before. The director, she's a pretty funny girl and she really knows her stuff. She wrote the script as well so I think she did a pretty amazing job. *Aww thank you*

On Set.

Emma: So this is my little sister, Hayley *Points to Miranda.*

Miranda: Hey!

Emma: *walks towards the living room* And this slob here is my older brother.

Drake: I heard that. *Emma turns towards the camera*

Emma: 'Mum and Dad' aren't here at the moment, but I think once you've seen these bloopers, they'll be here. Bye!

Classroom scene:

Shia: Would you be able to hack into their systems *Leaning in really close to Emma*

Emma: Would you stop looking at me like that. *Shia leans in closer and Emma laughs* Stop would you!

Director: Cut!

Classroom scene take 2:

Emma: I'm going to wait in the car *She turns around and almost runs into the desk. Everyone laughs* Oh look a desk...I'll just haha go around that. *she laughs again*

Desert Scene

Eliza: "A mountain? Seriously?

Tyrese: Come on Captain it aint that far. *Eliza looks up at him and trys not to laugh before walking ahead.* Yo Eliza you got a line.

Eliza: *beep* I do? What is it?

Director: *Don't make me serious Sarge*

Eliza: *Beep*

Desert Scene 2

"ERICA!" "WHAT!"

"DO YOU HAVE A CREDIT CARD?"

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I HAVE A CREDIT CARD WILL WHERE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE,"

"FINE I'LL GO ASK EPPS THEN,"

"YOU DO THAT CAPTAIN!"

"THANK YOU CAPTAIN,"

"YOU'RE WELCOME!"

"EPPS DO YOU HAVE A CREDIT CARD?"

"BACK POCKET,"

"WHICH BACK POCKET, YOU HAVE TEN BACK POCKETS!"

"LEFT CHEEK, LEFT CHEEK, LEFT CHEEK,"

Meeting the bots

Emma: WHAT! He's cute alright, quit looking, stop it, Sammy don't make me pull out the ninja. *As Shia turns away. Emma gets into a ninja pose and starts to make Ninja noises* Ooo, Waa,

Shia who's face is on the side of the camera trys not to laugh but can't help it. He turns towards Emma "Stop!"

End Scene Part 1

Emma: *taking the camera around the bashed up Mission City* So today is the first day that Ian is on set with us. He sat through the readings and all but this is his first proper on set takes. *They walk over to car Barricade* So this is Cade, well real him and I get inside….alot. Like there is no joke that the car and I become one. *She laughs. Before the set bell rings* Oh that's my cue come and watch.

*Scene shots to the camera a little further away watching Emma and Ian*

Emma: Barricade? *Ian places a finger on his lips and grabs a hold of Emma's hand and drags her around the back of the building. Camera turns off*

End Scene part 2

Ian: Hello Olive I'm home, oh and it looks like I'm stuck with you for a while, *there was a pause* I'm your new guardian. *after a few minutes*

Director: THAT'S A WRAP! *Everybody cheers and Ian helps Emma out of bed.

Emma: Crap. I don't want to leave *she hugs Ian*

Director: Everybody! Emma Stone, Ian Somerhalder and Chace Crawford everybody! *everyone cheers*

THE END


	13. Authors Note IMPORTANT!

**A/N: Hello! Well yes this isn't ecatly an update for this version of the story but I am here to tell you that the new one is up and running!**

**It's called 'This Is Love?' and it's all brand spanking new and good and there's an prologue and all…so yeah! All my lovely readers come onto that story and love me again!**

"**D thank you for everything guys, all of those who gave helpful comments and those who were into the series that they got annoyed at Olive…{don't worry I did too.}**

**So yeah :D**


End file.
